


Set Me on Fire

by Glacier_Llane



Series: Set Me on Fire [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: A series of shaytham one shots that I just happen to conjure up. Most of them would probably be explicit.Tags are for the entirety of the fic, some specific tags only apply to certain chapters.





	1. Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to fully beta-read this as I am going to be away for three-ish days. I'll check on this after I get back, but I just had to post this before I leave. Hopefully it doesn't have too many mistakes :)

The patter of rain sounded throughout the tavern. At first it was soothing, but after a while it became too loud, to the point where he couldn’t hear anything else. Covering his head with a pillow, Shay tried to drift back to sleep to no avail. 

It was damn cold, too. The blanket the tavern provided was not large enough to cover his whole form. He needed _something_. Something to do. Something to keep him warm. He could light the candles in the room, but that would mean getting up and looking for the matches that are god knows where in the dark. 

He laid on his back and tried to tune out the rain, wondering how anyone could sleep in this noise. Perhaps it was just him… He could faintly make out Gist’s snores from the next room. He trashed about in the bed, attempting to go to sleep once more, but he ended up making the small blanket fall to the floor. He flinched as the cold air hit his thighs and groin, in which point he realised his shirt had hiked up his torso, only covering his chest. 

He felt embarrassed, for some reason. There was no one else in the room, and the door was closed. Yet he felt exposed. He hurriedly tugged down the shirt to cover up his intimate parts. A little bit of heat rose to his cheeks and ears. 

_That’s one way to warm up,_ Shay bit his lip at the thought. He could just have his way with himself here, but… 

Was Haytham awake too, he wondered. Surely a light sleeper like him would be in this loud rain. Shay had the sudden urge to get up and walk down the hall to his room. He grimaced as he remembered the route he has to take. He’d have to get out and pass Charles’s room, tiptoe around Thomas who’s sleeping in the foyer due to all the rooms being full, and finally pass Johnson’s room  across from Haytham’s which has the broken door. 

It was rare that they were all in one place— in such a shoddy one at that.

He decided that he’d risk getting caught, and got up to the door. The hinges creaked as he opened it and he could faintly make out Thomas turning in the foyer, wrapping himself up with his blanket. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought as he stepped outside his room. The floors immediately creaked under his weight and he realised the sound of the rain was more drowned out in the hall due to it having no windows. He could even hear Gist’s snoring even louder. 

He cautiously tiptoed past Charles’s room (Thank heavens he had the door closed), and reached Thomas’s sleeping form. The foyer was small, and he was curled up in a way that blocked the hallway a bit. Shay held on to the wall to steady himself and stepped over Thomas. His snore caught in his throat and he snorted and turned, making Shay freeze in his spot. 

When Thomas calmed down again, he continued his passage, the floor still creaking under his weight. He was grateful Thomas was quite a heavy sleeper, perhaps it was because of all the alcohol. 

Finally he reached Haytham’s door, he turned the handle and—

It was locked. 

“Shite,” He cursed to himself. He walked all the way down the hall for nothing. Anyone could wake up at any moment and spot him in the middle of the hallway wearing nothing but his nightshirt, trying to get into the Grand Master’s room.

“Shay?” The door in front of him suddenly cracked open, making him jump. “What on earth are you doing?” Haytham’s voice was barely above a whisper. Shay saw the hand not on the door put down a pistol on the bedside table. 

“I’m cold,” Shay pouted and leaned into the door frame. The heat radiating off of Haytham drew him in. He wanted to curl up in his arms and bask in his body heat… and perhaps a bit more. 

“Take my blanket then, they gave me two,” Haytham left the door open and turned to get his blanket. Shay took the chance to slip in the room and close the door. Haytham furrowed his eyebrows at him, blanket in hand. “Shay, are you sure this is wise?” He chided, but Shay caught him glancing down to his bare thighs. 

“No,” Shay replied with a grin. He stalked over to Haytham, who only realised he was the prey after Shay tackled him to the bed. The blanket fell to the floor and Shay trapped him with his arms. “This bed doesn’t even fit us both, Shay,” Haytham said, smiling. 

“I can live with that,” Shay giggled and leaned down, finally giving him a tender kiss.

Unlike Shay, Haytham wore a pair of breeches with his nightshirt, but even then he could feel Shay’s excitement rub against his thigh. The kiss turned into a heated battle, and Haytham wrestled him to switch their positions. Shay’s legs hung off the bed and Haytham’s knees barely even landed on the edge of it. Haytham hiked up Shay’s nightshirt, but not enough to expose him. “No wonder you’re cold,” Haytham chuckled and caressed his hip, tracing his fingers from back to front. 

Shay shuddered under his touch and he pulled Haytham down for another kiss. Haytham hiked the shirt further up, fingers ghosting over his nipples and finally revealing his heated flesh. The cold air in the room made Shay twitch and Haytham took him in his hand as he moved to kiss down Shay’s neck. Shay’s moan was stark against the subsiding rain and Haytham hushed him. “These walls barely keep any sound,” He chided, pulling away to kneel on the creaking floor. The discarded blanket from earlier conveniently making a plush landing for his knees. 

Haytham gripped him in his hand and parted Shay’s thighs. He propped himself up on his elbows and Haytham could see that he was biting his lip. He planted a kiss against his inner thigh and then finally placed his lips against the tip of Shay’s shaft. He covered his mouth as Haytham took him in, almost biting the flesh of his palm to keep his moans down. His other hand went to tangle its fingers through Haytham’s unusually messy hair. 

Haytham moved and it was getting harder and harder for Shay to contain his moans. 

“Sir, what about you—“ Shay’s question got caught in his throat by a moan.

“What about me?” Haytham said after he withdrew. “Did you bring any of that oil you usually use?” 

“No…” Shay mumbled in disappointment. 

“Do you have any ideas?” Haytham absentmindedly stroked Shay. 

“Well, actually…” 

“Yes...?” 

Shay pulled him up from the floor and stood up. He pushed Haytham down to lay on the bed. “Is this something new?” Haytham chuckled and pulled his nightshirt off. Shay did the same and kneeled on the edge of the bed. 

“I hope you don’t mind having your face full of my cock,” Shay grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. They were still talking in a quiet tone but it seems their fear of getting caught has begun to slip away.

“What—“ Shay shuffled around and positioned his knees beside Haytham’s head and leaned down to support himself on all fours. “— _oh_ ,” Haytham dawned. 

“Are you alright with this, sir?” 

“Oh, definitely. Just please try not to choke me,” 

“Who would have thought that after all these years, _I_ would be the one to kill you,” Shay laughed and pushed down Haytham’s breeches. “And to do that with my cock, no less,” 

“ _Shay_ ,” Haytham scolded. He winded his arms around Shay’s thighs and stuck his tongue out to give an experimental lick. Shay jumped a bit and looked down to see Haytham’s satisfied smirk. He lowered his hips so Haytham could take him. Shay gave him a few strokes and licked him up before enveloping him in his mouth. They ended up with a slow but steady pace, Shay keeping in mind not to thrust too hard. Haytham knew he wanted— needed, to go faster, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Are you sure you’re not tired in this position?” Haytham pulled him out after a while. 

“No, I’m close anyway,” Shay muttered in reply. At this, Haytham gripped him and stroked at a faster pace. His other hand clawed at Shay’s arse cheek. Shay moaned against his cock and Haytham hissed. He was close too it seems. 

Finally, after a few tight strokes Shay came, his seed splatter over Haytham’s chest. The moan elicited from his high drove Haytham over the edge as well. Shay swallowed him up and licked the excess that trickled down after he pulled away. He tried to flop himself down beside Haytham, but there was no space left so he ended falling to the floor. Haytham reflexively grabbed his leg and laughed. 

“I told you we wouldn’t fit,” Haytham said, letting go of his leg so he could get up. “I wonder if they heard that,” Haytham took his discarded shirt and rubbed the cum off his chest.

Shay pulled back his hair and pouted. “Maybe,” He said, and insisted to sleep as close to Haytham as possible. “Move over,” He complained, but Haytham didn’t budge. 

“No,” Haytham shoved him playfully. “This is my bed, you’re the one who came to invade it,” 

Shay growled and got up only to lay himself down on Haytham. 

“Fine! I can’t breathe,” Haytham gave in with a laugh. He moved over so Shay had enough space to snuggle against him, but just barely. “If either one of us falls off the bed, it’s your fault.”

He only received a frustrated hum in reply. 

* * *

“Master Kenway, have you seen Shay?” Gist’s voice rang clear through the morning following his knock. 

Haytham jolted awake. Half of his body was off the bed and Shay had taken up most of the space.

“No, I’ve just risen, Gist,” Haytham replied. Shay rose from his sleep as well and Haytham put a finger to his lips, signalling Shay to be quiet. 

“Oh, apologies, Master Kenway! I asked Charles earlier and he told me to ask you… I don’t know why, though. I’ll go search outside, perhaps he’s taken a morning stroll,” 

“Alright,” Haytham said. Gist’s footsteps faded away and Haytham looked down to see that Shay’s eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. “Just pray he’s not actually waiting in the foyer outside,” Haytham laughed.

“Just go first… I’ll stay here until the coast is clear,” Shay said, but made no motion of letting Haytham out of his hold. 

“Five more minutes perhaps,” Haytham kicked Shay away so his legs would fit on the bed and Shay fell to the floor, again. 

“Haytham!” Shay hissed, but with no real malice. He got up and tackled Haytham with kisses in vengeance. 


	2. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham finds Shay awake in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeesus this took so damn long for me to write. Thank you to everyone that commented and my friends for encouraging me to write this. :)
> 
> I hope you don't mind that Haytham's on the receiving end in this one. ;)

Haytham woke up feeling like he was missing something… _someone_. He blinked and found his bed empty, the scent of his lover still fresh on the sheets. Worry entered his mind as he wondered where Shay could have wandered off at this hour… Rubbing his eyes, Haytham slowly sat up and tried to make out his surroundings in the dim light. A sharp cold breeze ran through him and he found the balcony door wide open. 

“Everything all right?” Shay jumped when Haytham appeared beside him. He had been staring off into the distance with a blank expression. 

“I don’t know,” Shay muttered, “One minute I hear them callin’ me— it was Liam, and Hope… I think… and the next I woke up standin' here.” His eyes lowered and the blank expression was back again. “…Did I wake you?" 

"Never you mind," Haytham placed his hand over Shay's on the railing. He visibly relaxed at the touch and took a deep breath. 

They just stood like that for a while... Shay collecting his thoughts and Haytham rubbing circles on the back of his hand. A sudden gust of wind swept under them and Shay shivered. 

"We should go back inside," Haytham brought Shay's hand to his lips and guided him indoors. He let go to close the balcony doors and when he turned back, he found Shay standing in the middle of the room, staring at him with that same blank expression from earlier. "Shay—" 

"Sometimes," Shay started, "I want them to know that I have you... but... I don't deserve you—" 

" _Shay,_ " Haytham hastily walked over to him and caught him before he could drop to his knees. "Stop it with this nonsense," He scolded softly and pulled him up to place him on the edge of the bed. Shay sat there and looked up at him with glossy eyes. Haytham only replied with a tender smile. 

"I'm sorry," Shay's arms suddenly wrapped around Haytham’s abdomen, making him stumble on his feet. ”I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I’m sorry,” Shay buried his face in Haytham’s nightshirt and sobbed. 

"There's no need to be," Haytham raked his fingers through Shay’s hair and sighed. ”If anything, I should be sorry for not catching you wandering… I’m lucky you didn't jump off." Haytham chuckled, but in his heart he felt genuine dread… If Shay really had jumped off—

“Make your own luck, sir,” Shay looked at him and cracked a smile through his sobs. A warm feeling replaced the dread and Haytham wiped away his tears. 

“Go back to sleep now, Shay,” Haytham nudged him away when the sobbing had ceased, but Shay didn’t budge. Instead, his hands sneaked under Haytham’s nightshirt and caressed his lower back. 

“Can we…” Shay had a different smile kind of smile now. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Haytham ruffled his hair. This wasn’t the first time Shay broke down in the middle of the night… usually he’d exhaust himself from crying and return to sleep, but right now he seemed to have a strange new energy to him.

“Not really,” His hands went lower and he clawed at Haytham’s arse cheeks. 

“Shay!” Haytham hissed. Shay laughed and nuzzled into his shirt. “Are you sure want to? I hope you’re not going to start to use this as an escape,” Haytham warned. 

“I want to do this… for you,” 

“For me…? Shay, I don’t need anything in return for my affections,” Haytham’s eyebrows furrowed. Did Shay really think he was only in it for the sex? Well, perhaps at first, but gradually he began to despise even the notion of parting. Had he failed to show him that he truly brought him peace of mind?

“I know you don’t…” Shay held on to him tighter, “…but that’s why I want to anyway,” He pulled Haytham down to him. “Let me have you so I…” 

“Shay—“ 

“So I feel like I deserve you,” 

“But you do…” Haytham kneeled on the bed, straddling him, “You do, Shay…” He cupped Shay’s face and their foreheads touched. Shay sighed and closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was slow, both of them savouring each other’s taste. Shay gently flipped them over so Haytham laid on his back and he was between his legs. 

“Then… let me make you feel good,” Shay murmured against his neck. Haytham tangled his fingers in Shay’s hair as he kissed his way down to his chest. “Will you let me, Haytham?” Shay pulled back to meet his eyes. Haytham saw a tenderness in those chocolate depths that made it impossible to deny him— not that he had any intention to. 

“Yes,” Haytham pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues danced and a hum escaped his lips as his hips were lifted to meet Shay’s. Haytham’s hands found their way under his shirt and lifted the fabric up as they made their way to his chest. Shay withdrew to discard the shirt entirely and suddenly stopped when he looked at Haytham, who furrowed his eyebrows in question.

“Damn,” Shay breathed, he had a wistful smile on his face which made Haytham all the more confused. “You’re damned gorgeous,” Shay huffed, his hands hiked up Haytham’s shirt and he leaned down to kiss him once more. Haytham chuckled into it and winded his arms around Shay’s neck. He pulled back to reach out for their bedside drawer as Haytham removed his own nightshirt. Shay managed to procure a bottle of oil and Haytham tried to snatch it from him. “You said you’d let me, Haytham,” Shay smiled and swatted his hand away. 

“Right,” Haytham huffed and let his hands rest on Shay’s hips. He opened the bottle and slicked his hand up, then reached between them to grasp both of their cocks. Haytham moaned as Shay thrusted into his hand and against his hardening member. Shay’s other hand went up his torso and caressed his side until he reached his nipple. 

“May I take you tonight?” Shay breathed against his ear as he thrusted faster. His lips made contact with Haytham’s neck and he let out a groan. 

“Yes,” Haytham moaned, “Please,” His breath was ragged against Shay’s hair. He parted to gently thumb Haytham’s entrance with his slicked thumb and stroke him with his other hand. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Shay nudged a finger inside and Haytham tensed. “Relax,” Shay cooed. Haytham took a deep breath. He wasn’t quite used to this as Shay was. “I’ll go as slow as you need,” He started moving his finger very slowly. Haytham’s hand went to his lips and he bit his own finger. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Haytham groaned. In fact, it felt quite pleasant. He just needed to remind himself to relax. Shay teased another finger on his opening and he nodded for him to proceed. Haytham moaned at the intrusion and Shay gave his cock a few strokes. Shay took his time stretching him, making sure that he was comfortable. He added a third finger in and Haytham was afraid he’d come undone. “Come inside me now,” Haytham managed through his groans. 

“Aye, sir,” Shay muttered out of instinct and removed his fingers. He felt Haytham’s cock twitch in his hand. 

“Don’t do that,” Haytham protested. Shay raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What? Call you ‘sir’?” Shay prodded his entrance with his cock. 

“Yes,” He wasn’t sure if he was answering or moaning as Shay pushed inside. Shay gently rubbed his hip as he thrusted deeper into him. 

“Of course, sir,” Shay smirked, Haytham bucked into him and he held his hips as he began to move. 

“Damn you, Shay,” Haytham growled. Shay chuckled and lifted up his knee to get a better position. He moved slowly at first, until Haytham became insistently frustrated at the pace. Shay clawed at his arse and thrusted faster. The sound of their bodies tangled with their moans and Haytham felt himself drew closer to his release. “Shay,” Haytham called him in such a desperate tone, sending shivers down his spine. With a few strokes, Haytham came with a shuddering breath.

“Haytham,” Shay gasped, thrusting deep into him as his release washed over. Haytham clawed at Shay’s shoulders as he felt his seed pour inside him. They laid like that for a while and he groaned as he grew uncomfortable in the position. Shay pulled out and collapsed beside him with a happy smile. “Did I make you feel good?” Shay placed his hand over his heart and snuggled into him. 

“Yes…” Haytham covered the hand with his own, “…but now I need a bath,” he wanted to sit up but Shay held him in place. 

“Can’t you just do it in the mornin’?” He complained. 

“You’re not covered in both of our semen,” Haytham countered. Shay laughed at that. “Besides, it _is_ morning,” He gestured to the windows. Sunlight had started to creep through the blinds. 

“Damn,” Shay cursed. Haytham slipped out of his grasp and stood to walk to the bathroom. Shay had full view of his arse and he could see a bit of his seed leak out of his hole. 

That beautiful posterior, Shay decided, he deserved very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [When They Call My Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZzYOQvKcXw) \- Black Veil Brides  
> [Piano Trio No. 1 in D minor, Op. 32 - III. Elegie- Adagio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH7xFBFQwBM) \- Anton Arensky
> 
> ^look at my weird range of music taste


	3. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay is aroused at the most inopportune moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh holy fuck, I haven't been writing much because I was dead inside then I was not then i was dead inside again. None of my words made sense. But AT LAST i could write some coherent sentences, I hope it's good enough.
> 
> Not dead inside anymore, at least not as much as before. Shaytham makes me happy. 
> 
> I always write them as having an established relationship for some reason.

"Are you certain it’s empty?"

Shay heard Haytham speak from behind him. They were on a rooftop of stables across from the estate they'll be infiltrating to retrieve stolen Templar documents, and— if their sources were correct, they might find someone at the estate who may be know the whereabouts of the precursor box.

But by the looks of it, the residence seems to be uninhabited.

“Seems awfully like a trap, don’t you think?” Haytham squinted. It was already dark out and there were no lights lit in the house.

“Aye,” Shay replied, but made no inclination of abandoning the mission. He walked over the edge of the roof and hopped onto a brach, briskly crossing the distance to the house’s balcony. He looked back to Haytham and saw him take a different route, jumping from the other side of the roof onto a wooden perch andfinally scaling the wall to the balcony. Shay only chuckled to himself quietly.

Haytham walked over and knelt to pick the lock on the balcony door. There was a click and he slowly opened the door. They stepped in scanned the inside. The house wasn’t too big, but it was tastefully decorated and looked to be well kept. They glanced in every room they passed and Shay stopped as he spotted a desk.

“In here,” He said, and they soon began rifling through the various documents in the room, taking back what was theirs and putting back the irrelevant ones. Shay was opening the desk drawer when he heard the neigh of horses outside. “Well, they’re home,” He said as he peered out the window.

Haytham walked over to his side and sure enough, he saw a carriage pull over by the front entrance. 

“Redcoats.”

“I thought they were on our side?” Shay saw three redcoats exit the carriage, along with a woman. The first two stopped outside the door and the third entered the house with the lady.

“Not these ones apparently,” Haytham went back to grabbing the last of the files, “Are you sure your source said he might know about the box?”

“Aye,” Shay said with conviction. He moved away from the window and listened by the door way. He could hear the man talking with the woman halfway up the staircase, and then he heard the sound of kissing.

 _Gross._ Shay scowled in disgust. 

“They’re about to shag, and I think that’s the bedroom,” Shay whispered as he walked over to the door on the other side of the room. “How are we going to snatch him?”

“We need to hide,” Haytham scanned the room for possible hiding places. 

“Where?” Shay tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked through the keyhole and saw that it was indeed the bedroom. “Shite,” He heard the footsteps grow closer.

“Desk?” Haytham pulled him under the desk. Shay lowered to a crouch and ended up leaning over Haytham as they tried to squeeze together in the small space under the desk. It could barely fit _one_ grown man under it, let alone two. Haytham pulled his right knee up and Shay almost choked when he felt it nestle against his crotch.

Shay looked at him with wide eyes, but Haytham didn’t seem to notice him or the placement of his knee as he concentrated on listening for the approaching couple.

“We need to take out the guards out front first,” Haytham whispered, thinking up a plan. Shay was looking at him weird. “Something a matter?”

“Nothing!” Shay answered almost too quickly. He leaned forward a little more as he heard the study door open. It didn’t do much accept further rub his crotch on Haytham’s knee.

Shite, now is really not the time for this. 

They heard the sound of footsteps grow louder and Haytham winced as someone presumably landed on the desk. He saw that Shay looked deeply perturbed by the events that are currently transpiring and could only offer him a sorry expression.

Shay bit his lip to suppress a gasp as the desk shook and pushed him ever so lightly against Haytham’s knee.

 _What would it be like to take Haytham against a desk_ , Shay wonders— _Shit, shit, shit!_ Now is _really_ not the time, or place. He could only hope to escape from this position soon. His prayers were answered as they heard the bedroom door unlocking and the couple moved away from the desk.

Shay exhaled as they heard the door close. Haytham moved to get up and Shay felt his knee rub against the length of his cock. He gasped and scrambled away from Haytham, almost bumping his head on the edge of the desk. Haytham stood up and looked at him with concern.

He avoided eye contact and hurriedly (but quietly) walked to the door, quickly adjusting himself on the way. Haytham stared at him confused but followed him outside. They made their way down the staircase and to the front door. Haytham counted them down and they swiftly opened the door, then jabbed their hidden blades into the guards’ necks. The bodies were dragged inside and out of view from the street.

“Alright, now for the man upstairs,” Haytham dusted his hands and Shay slowly closed the front door.

“Are you sure you want to catch them in the act, sir?” The image of the redcoat naked flashed in his mind and Shay could feel his erection shrink a little bit.

“As much as I don’t want to see the man’s hairy arse, what are we to do? Wait?” Haytham started walking towards the stairs.

“So you’d rather see _the woman’s_?” Shay joked with a laugh.

“Actually I’d rather see yours,” Haytham said nonchalantly and made his way up the stairs.

Shay’s laughter stopped and froze at the base of the steps. His erection was now back in full length. He cursed under his breath, adjusted himself in his pants and chased after Haytham.

They entered the study and turned the bedroom door handle only to find it locked. Haytham didn’t even hesitate to kick down the door.

The woman screamed and pulled the sheets over herself, Shay was relieved that they had killed the guards outside. The man cursed and picked up the pistol on the nightstand to shoot them. Haytham hurriedly redirected his hand and the shot fired to the ceiling. Shay slapped the gun away and pinned the man in a chokehold.

“Apologies for the inconvenience, ma’am,” Haytham bid the woman as the man fainted in Shay’s hold. She pulled the sheets further up her form and stared in fear.

“Should we… dress him first?” Shay looked at the naked man. They should have held him at gunpoint until he complied and dressed himself instead. Haytham tossed the man’s pants to Shay and picked up his coat.

“Are you going to kill him?” The woman squeaked out, they turned to her in mild surprise.

“Most likely yes, but if you go telling people about this we might have to kill you too,”

Shay wondered how Haytham’s tone could be so polite even at times like these. He reluctantly pulled the pants on the man and wrapped the coat around his torso.

“No! Please, I won’t tell!” The woman pleaded. Shay pulled the man’s arm over his shoulder and lifted him up.

“Good,” Haytham grabbed the other arm and they dragged the man out of the room.

* * *

Shay sighed and leaned on the wall outside of The Green Dragon. He had excused himself to get some fresh air after they tied the redcoat to a chair. It would be awhile until the man wakes up. Shay hummed and palmed the front of his pants. Haytham is going to laugh at him when he finds out that accidentally pressing against his knee made him hard. 

He needed stop thinking. Stop thinking about taking Haytham on the desk of the Morrigan, stop thinking about how he would whimper—

“Everything alright, Shay?”

Shay jumped and quickly pulled his hand away from his crotch. Haytham closed the door of the tavern behind him.

“You left him alone?” Shay asked.

“Thomas arrived and I told him to watch over the man.”

Shay looked at Haytham, who had a genuinely concerned expression. He considered explaining the whole embarrassing incident when suddenly a terrible, _terrible_ idea struck him.

“Can we talk about it elsewhere?” Shay pushed off the wall and motioned for Haytham to follow him. Haytham curiously complied and Shay led him to the alley beside the tavern. When they were hidden from the street, Shay looked around and listened to make sure they were truly alone. When he was sure, he grabbed Haytham’s hand and placed it against the front of his trousers. 

“What’s the mat— _heavens_ , Shay!” Haytham gasped as he felt Shay’s hard cock against his palm. Shay whined and pinned Haytham to the wall, arms around his shoulders.

“You did this, sir,” Shay complained, rubbing against Haytham.

“Did I?” His other hand went to Shay’s waist, bringing him close. 

“Aye,” Shay whimpered as Haytham squeezed, “Your knee was rubbing against it under the desk,”

“Is that all it takes?” Haytham laughed and Shay buried his face in his shoulder in shame.

“And then—” Shay panted, “And then you said you wanted to see my arse,” He buried his face deeper. This was truly embarrassing, but he didn’t want it to stop. “It’s shameful, I know… we were on a mission…”

Haytham laughed again and kissed Shay’s hair. 

“You want me to take you here? What if someone finds us like this?” Haytham tugged down Shay’s breeches and exposed his cock.

“Makes it more exciting, doesn’t it?” Shay grinned against Haytham’s clothing.

“You’re terrible, Shay,” Haytham scolded. He licked his palm and grabbed a hold of Shay’s straining cock. Shay let out a loud moan and Haytham silenced him with a kiss. He felt Shay’s hands go up to hold his hat in place. They parted when they heard the sound of a carriage nearing, breaths hot and ragged. Shay covered his cock with the hem of his shirt and waited for the carriage to pass before kissing Haytham again.

He groaned as Shay rutted against him and bit into the kiss.

“Shite,” Shay breathed, reaching under Haytham’s waistcoat to tug down his trousers. Once he was exposed, Shay grabbed both of their cocks and rubbed them together. The friction of this glove was uncomfortable so he hurriedly took it off by biting it.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this in a dark alley,” Haytham muttered, looking down at their touching cocks. Shay laughed at the statement and spit into his hand before stroking them again. Christ, that felt good. Shay thrusted into his hand and against Haytham’s cock, groaning at the sensation. Haytham grabbed his buttocks and bit his jaw.

“Sir, I’m going to—“ Shay thrusted faster, all the pent up arousal finally nearing its release. “I’m—“ Shay could not have been prepared for what happened next. Haytham pulled away and abruptly dropped down to his knees, taking Shay’s cock in his mouth. His hat fell to the ground beside them.

Shay groaned loudly as he came in Haytham’s hot mouth. Haytham hungrily swallowed Shay’s release and licked his cock clean.

“Fuck,” Shay breathed. Seeing Haytham on knees _in an alley,_ with both their cocks still exposed was _too much_. He placed a hand against the wall to prevent himself from falling over. Haytham sighed and licked his lips, then grabbed his own cock to quickly take care of himself. He shortly released onto the pavement in jagged thrusts.

Shay tried to calm his breathing as he heard the tavern door open. He quickly tucked himself back in his pants and Haytham did so as well. He picked up Shay’s glove and his own hat, dusting it before putting it back on his head. Shay grabbed the glove and tugged it back over his hand as Haytham stood up.

“Master Kenway?” Charles Lee rounded the corner and spotted them. “The captive is awake,” He eyed Shay suspiciously but smiled at Haytham.

“Wonderful, shall we get to questioning him then?” He looked at Shay, who was discreetly glancing at the cum on the pavement.

“Aye,” Shay smirked and the three of them went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finally wrote something WOOHOO!!!
> 
> Btw if any of y'all wanna join my Assassin's Creed discord server feel free to do so:
> 
> https://discord.gg/CkeQGKK
> 
> :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I need to point out that a lot of my shaytham things are inspired by the song "Come Under the Covers" by WALK THE MOON ;)


End file.
